No Home for the Weary
by Morrigayn DeWyvern
Summary: The Dovakin returns to her home following the loss of a companion and a questionable victory. M for descriptions of violence, language and character death. No smut.


_A/N: This is my first fanfic for Elderscrolls V: Skyrim although I have been writing fanfic for a long time in other fandoms. Una is one of my Dovakin toons. Orri, Ymir, Asa are OCs I created as children for Hadring._

_I don't own anything but my toon and OCs. I am not making money off of this._

_Dovakin and Farkas friendship. No smut. M for details of violence, language and character death._

No Home for the Weary

Una trudged through the ever present snow along the cobbled road toward her home, Helljarken Hall, in the Pale Holding. She pulled the heavy cloak of mammoth hide closer to shield the gusts of frigid, arctic wind and stinging ice pellets. The cold was beginning to bother Una. Her Nordic blood was finally succumbing to the increasingly arctic temperatures. The slushy, semi-frozen, grey mud on the road had penetrated the light, scaled armor and mammoth wool felt liners of her boots. Her head hung low in weariness and grief. Una's shoulders were stooped under the weight of her pack and her weapons-the Dawnbreaker and the Sanguine Rose-both gifts of Daedra in exchange for her service for a short time. She wore the Volsung mask to help alleviate the weight and provide a bit of protection from the biting winds.

Nighttime was quickly approaching. While she could camp and do well even in the polar temperatures, the ever increasing vampire threat made camping out perilous in the wilds between settlements and holds even with the Dawnbreaker's powers against the undead. They were becoming more numerous, and the abominations tended to attack in packs of fledglings under the leadership of a master vampire or even a rare Vampire Lord. Sheer numbers of the maggots made it difficult for the lone warrior-Dovakin, Werewolf of the Circle and Harbinger of the Companions though she may be. She was wounded, grief stricken and weary from the latest events, and she would prefer not to have to fight the wolves, ice wraiths, undead or anything else that might be traversing the area during the night hours. Her memory and sense of direction told her that there was a small settlement somewhere in the vicinity. She hoped the screaming wind and ferocious snow had not driven her off course.

Una squinted at the dull light glimmering through the wind ravaged pine trees and gusting snow. She quickened her steps as she recognized the sign hanging in the gloom, the Nightgate Inn. The small, lonely inn in the gloomy wilds between Windhelm and Dawnstar was a welcome sight to Una. Once on the covered porch, Una stopped and readjusted the pack and her weapons. She flung the door open with no pretenses and stepped through. The bright, orange light of the fire pit temporarily blinded her even as she stepped into the welcome warmth of the inn. She stomped her feet on the heavy reed mat to remove the mud, ice and leaves. Una shook the heavy cloak to remove the ice clinging to it and readjusted the Volsung mask.

The fight with the undead Dragon Priest and the Draugr that guarded its shrine had been well worth the additional scars carried on Una's thick, muscular frame. The mask provided some protection from the elements when she wore it, but the real boon was the magik imbued within the mask.

Una's strength was improved when she wore it. She could carry more without becoming overburdened. While, her provisions were dire, her strength was at its end. She was down to bread and Nordic mead which provided limited benefits. She had no potions of any sort. Nor did she carry anything of value. This last 'adventure' had been a disaster that had left her with a wounded body and broken heart. She needed all the assistance she could get to walk home from Whiterun. Her sturdy gelding, Leadfoot, had fallen in this last mission, and Una just didn't have the heart or the coin to buy another of the hardy Skyrim horse breeds.

The mask also worked when she spoke to put others immediately in a generous mood when it came to selling or buying. A small boon to speech, but it had been very useful especially in dire times, like now. Finally, it could be real life saver if she fell into a raging river or an underground lake. The mask allowed the wearer to breathe underwater much like the reptilian Argonians that called the Black Marsh home.

"Who's there? What do you want!" a curmudgeonly voice called out in Una's direction.

As her sight cleared, she could see the inn keeper with his back turned toward her. Sitting at a table close to the fire pit, was a lone patron up his cups in Nordic mead. The patron's head was down, and he snored like an old dog.

"A weary traveler looking for a room for the night." Una's deep contralto rasped hoarsely.

Hadring turned abruptly at that familiar voice. "Una, you have come back!" His smile slid away at the sight. He saw a hooded, masked figure walking purposely toward him in a weary stride.

"I need a room, Hadring, for the night." Una repeated. She normally wouldn't have used the mask, but she didn't have a lot of coin; and even though Hadring was an acquaintance, he was still a businessman.

Hadring, succumbing to the effects of the mask, named a very reasonable price. Una paid Hadring then pushed the hood of her cloak back, removed the mask and tucked into her belt. The old innkeeper never noticed the effects of the mask.

Hadring frowned at the weary face that greeted him. Una's silver eyes were glassy and had large circles under them. A new scar ran down the length of her right cheek under her eye to her strong, square jaw line. The woad tattoo that wove intricate Nordic knots down the left side of her face stood out in stark relief against her skin that was paler than moonlight. Her full, lush lips were pinched. Una's platinum blonde Mohawk and braids were limp and greasy. His alarm increased as she swung her pack and weapons off of her back to toss them unceremoniously on to the table closest to the inn's bar. She removed her cloak and tossed it and the mask on top of the pile and wearily collapsed into a rough hewn chair by the table. Hadring could see Una's light armor was rent and broken in places, and that she was covered in bloody and blue bruises and poorly bandaged and weeping wounds on the exposed flesh of the woman peeking here and there between the armor and torn clothing. She leaned back on the chair and closed her eyes for a moment.

"By Talos, what in the Oblivion happened to you?" Hadring roared as he grabbed bread, grilled leeks and an eidar cheese wedge along with a wooden trencher and knife.

He put the food on the trencher and quickly placed it on the scuffed and scored bar. He moved around from behind the bar to the table. First, he put her mask in the pack and then removed her pack, weapons and cloak from the table. He put the cloak on a peg in the wall closest to them and then set her weapons on the rack beside peg and her pack at its foot. Finally, he turned to the bar for the food. He set the food down gingerly and hurriedly went to fill a quart jug with hot spiced wine and grabbed a pewter mug. He poured the fragrant wine into the mug and pushed the wine into the hands of the woman. She smiled gratefully into the face of Hadring as she sipped the wine. The heat from the cup set her fingertips burning and tingling as the life giving warmth seeped into them. Hadring sat down in the chair opposite the woman and fidget in concerned impatience. He noted with some satisfaction that Una's skin began to regain some color.

Una put the mug down and began to pull her purse from her belt, "Let me pay..."

Hadring waved her off. "Not this time, lass." He wouldn't even put it on a tab. He wasn't a miser nor cruel.

Una didn't need to be told twice. Her large, rough and callused hands left the belt and returned to the mug. When she drained the first mug, Hadring filled it again. When she finished the second mug, the old innkeeper pushed the trencher of food toward the haggard woman. Una tore into the food with the energy of the starving. The bread was the coarse and satisfying horse bread of the masses. It was fresh and delicious. The cheese and leaks went well with the bread. Soon, there was nothing left. Hadring went to refill the trencher with apple cabbage soup and a cut of venison from his own cabinets. He added another loaf of bread. Una ate the entire second course. When Hadring rose again, she waved him off.

"I can't eat another bite. Thank you for your generosity."

Hadring ignored her and disappeared. She could hear him rummaging through the cabinets in the pantry. He returned with a boiled crème treat and a gleam of mischief in his one good, brown eye. "Thought you might fancy one of these!"

Una laughed a deep throaty bark and reached for the treat. "You know I never could pass one up."

She sighed as she bit deeply into the confection. She savored the flakey, buttery crust and moaned in appreciation at as the sweet, boiled crème burst across her tongue. For a moment, she was lost in recollections of happier times. She ate the boiled crème treat quickly and licked at her fingertips. Hadring smiled indulgently at the childish display from the normally stoic woman.

"Now, Una, you must tell me what happened to you." Hadring said as he patted her hand in a fatherly fashion. He had never known the shield maiden to ever be this broken down and overcome in the year or so that he had known her.

Una sighed wearily. She knew that while the innkeeper was worried for her, he also had a nose for gossip and a healthy dose of fear of trouble making its way to his doorstep. "I need a bath and rest. I will tell you everything when I am not so weary."

Hadring wanted to push for answers, but he could see Una was trying not to collapse in exhaustion. The food and the warmth of the inn were making their effects known. "Alright, lass. Hot bath comes with the room. I'll send one of my daughters to fill the tub and help you."

Una smiled at Hadring as she rose. "Thank you."

Una bent down and brushed a small, dry kiss against Hadring's old, grizzled cheek. She then turned toward the door beside the weapons' rack that held her staff and sword. She grabbed her weapons and pack, but left the wet cloak to dry in the heat of the main hall.

Hadring had been making to stand when Una kissed him. He sat back down in his chair and groused, "What was that for?"

He rubbed his cheek softly as if to make sure this kiss had been real. Una was known for her stoic and surly temperament even at the best of times.

Una turned from the open door, and her somber face lit up as she smiled. Even her silver eyes looked merry for a moment. "For friendship unlooked for, but deeply appreciated." Una slowly closed the door.

Hadring sat stunned for a moment before yelling for his oldest daughter, "Asa!"

Hadring heard his daughter as she made her way from the kitchen. "Aye, father!"

"We have a boarder who needs a bath. She is injured and may need assistance!" Hadring responded to his daughter.

Asa sighed and nodded. "I'll get the water boiling." Asa turned to return to the kitchen.

Hadring watched his daughter return to the kitchen. His brunette daughter was plain and strong but had a good heart. She was quickly coming of age. He needed to start thinking of marriage for her. He'd speak to her about it later. He reflected that the Talos had been good to him to give him a fine wife who had been faithful and bore strong sons and daughters to continue the inn. Not like Una. That woman had struggled and suffered for every small gain in her life or so the rumors said. It seemed to Hadring that she bore the weight of all of Nirn on her shoulders. The Divines could be cruel he recollected. Hadring stood and shook off his woolgathering. Times were hard for everyone these days.

Una leaned heavily against the shut door for a long moment. Finally, she pushed herself off of the door and trudged to the weapons' rack. She set the Dawnbreaker and Sanguine Rose in the rack. She could feel their magik getting low. She would have to search for a wizard to sell her filled soul gems to replenish the magikal weapons. She then turned to the wardrobe and opened it. Una pulled garments from her pack. She had spare clothing, but it was the normal light scaled armor, not the magikally imbued Savior's Hide that she got from Hircine, Daedric Lord of the Hunt, or the enchanted scaled pants and boots that was so mangled on her. She would need to repair them at a forge. She groaned at the thought. The list of things to be done was never ending. Some days, she rued the luck that put her on the damned road when the Imperials came by sweeping up Ulfric Stormcloak. Furthermore, she questioned her sanity at agreeing to join with Ulfric against the Empire.

Una was sitting at the table in the room and bending over to remove her boots. She was struggling with the water swollen ties, when she heard a bang on the door. "It's open." She yelled without raising her head.

The heavy wooden door slammed open. Una looked up to see Asa, the innkeeper's daughter, come in carrying heavy buckets of hot water in her hands with towels draped over her arms. Her apple cheeks were flushed and sweat caused the few tendrils of brunette hair that had come loose from her braids to stick to her forehead. Two young boys followed with the bath tub. It was wood like the rest of the place-simple and sturdy. Una guessed the young lads were Asa's younger brothers as they had some of her traits and looked like younger versions of Hadring. Judging from their sizes, they were either twins or conceived too close together Una thought.

Asa yelled at her younger brothers, "Orri, Ymir, put that tub in the middle of the room!"

"We know, Asa!" yelled the two youngsters petulantly in tandem. They were old enough to know how to set up a bath. The boys stomped to the middle of the room, dropped the tub with a loud thump and ran out before their older sister could make them do more. They preferred working in the stables and the small plots of land of their homestead than waiting on boarders in the inn.

Asa just shook her head at them. "Little hard heads!" She said with warm exasperation.

Asa then turned to pour the hot water in the bath and placed the towels on the small end table by the bed. She fished a bar of soap mixed with juniper berries, lavender and dragon's tongue out of her belt and tossed it to the water. It floated on the top of the water and released its delightful and restorative scent in the air. She turned to look at Una and her eyebrows arched up in surprise.

"Haven't seen you down this way for some time, Una." Asa said at the unexpected guest.

Una snorted. "Ulfric and the Companions keep me busy most days. I am heading home to rest...things got...out of hand...I guess..." Una finished lamely. She didn't really want to talk about what had brought her home with her tail between her legs.

Asa nodded, "So I see. Need a hand?" While Asa was Hadring's daughter, she did not inherit his nose for gossip and tended to mind her own business most of the time.

Una smiled at the young woman. "Yeah, I would."

Asa squatted down on her substantial haunches and helped Una untie the strings to her boots. She pulled them off of the feet of the other woman and removed the foot wraps. Her nose crinkled at the sour smell but she said nothing. Asa then stood and helped Una remove her armor and torn clothes beneath it. Una's movements were stiff and jerky. She smothered a groan of pain as she struggled to remove the clothing.

"You want my mother to repair your tunic and underclothes?" Asa asked. Privately, she didn't think much could be done to save the tattered rags.

Una smiled. "Your mother is a master at sewing, but I wouldn't bother with these. Toss them out with the trash."

Asa chuckled at Una's observation. "What about your armor? We got a local blacksmith..."

Una cut her off. "Those are magikally imbued. I doubt your blacksmith knows how to forge or repair magikal armor. I'll store it in my pack and repair it when I get home."

Asa shrugged, "Suit yourself."

Asa then helped the shield maiden to remove the bandages. She grimaced at the deep gouges, bite wounds and cuts that crisscrossed Una's chest and ribcage. Bruises and hematomas speckled the woman all over her legs. Cuts from weapons were deep on her arms. Across her left shoulder, it looked like an arrow had gone in and out through the skin and muscle leaving a swollen, bloody hole on both sides.

"By the Divines, what happened to you?" Asa gasped at the carnage before her.

Una laughed a darkly cynical laugh. "A Vampire Lord along with a few master vampires and a horde of fledgling vampires happened."

Asa shook her head silently. She was at a loss of words. She needed to tell her Da about this, though. Vampires were notoriously vengeful and destructive. The idea of a horde of them coming to the Nightgate Inn looking for Una was bone chilling. Asa helped Una step into the tub and watched her sink into the hot water. Una hissed as the scalding water covered her body burning the wounds. Asa grabbed the wash towels and made to squat down. Una waved her off.

"I can do this, Asa. Thank you." Una lathered the towel with the soap and began to scrub her body.

Asa rose and walked toward the door. "If you need anything, give a yell. Da will be heading home soon and I will have the inn till morning."

Una nodded but said no more. Asa closed the door and met her father at the bar. Una returned to scrubbing her wounds. The soap was had healing properties due to the herbs mixed in it. While it hurt, Una was relieved that wounds would not become infected and would heal marginally faster than if left alone. She fingered the Ring of Hircine on her right hand. She could heal much faster as a werewolf, but her heart hurt at that thought. She sadly shook her head no as tears filled her silver eyes and ran down her cheeks to drip in the water. She should suffer.

Una untied her braids and raked her fingers through them and her Mohawk to loosen the locks. She then slid down the tub and immersed her head completely under the water. When she came up for air, the grabbed the bar of soap and lathered her hair. It took a couple of washings to get the filth out of her locked hair. When she stood to leave the tub, she moved with more limberness. Una made a moue of distaste at the water. It was filthy with dirt, leaves, and clots of blood and dead flesh from her, her dead companion and the enemies.

Una then grabbed the dry towel and began to dry herself. She then wrapped her dripping hair in the towel. She dug through her pack for a spare wool tunic and knee pants. She put these on and sat on the bed. Carefully, she squeezed as much water as she could from her locks and loose hair. She then palmed her locks tighter while her hair was damp. She fished a small, razor sharp knife from her pack and a mirror. She then took her time shaving the sides of her head to remove the small growth from the last few weeks. When she finished, her hair was dry. She gathered up the towel full of hair and set it off on the end table. She returned her knife and mirror to her pack and retrieved oils, waxes and resins. She carefully oiled her locks and scalp and worked the waxes and resins in to hold her locks in their traditional Mohawk style. She then plaited the long hair at her temples into the intricate braids of the Nords. She tied off the braids. Finally, she rose and called for Asa to remove the tub and soiled towels. The woman quickly came in with her young brothers to remove the tub and discard the filthy water. Asa noted that Una looked many times better than she had.

"Good night, Asa." Una said softly wistful of the family solidarity and love she saw with Asa and her brothers. Her life was one of solitude and loneliness amidst the many.

Asa nodded as she left. "Sleep well."

Una banked the fire to ensure it stayed through the night and made her way back to the bed. She slid under the heavy quilts into the warm bed. She turned to her side to face the door in case of intruders as well as protect her mohawked locks. She fell quickly into an exhausted sleep so deep that nightmares did not visit her.


End file.
